


Mentally Debatable

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: “Are you there?" “Physically yes, Mentally is Debatable." AU Kitchen Scene. Season 3 Episode 9 "Fallout"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 345





	Mentally Debatable

There was silence between Eddie and Buck. Buck was staring at Eddie not even blinking. Eddie didn’t even think Buck was breathing. Christopher was watching a movie in the background. There was no other sound besides the television.

“Are you there?" Eddie stayed where he was. He didn’t want to startle Buck if he made any sudden movements.

This wasn’t how he thought it would go.

_

Buck and Eddie were standing around in Buck’s kitchen. They had just been talking about Maddie and how she had gotten involved in helping a woman who was in an abusive relationship.

“And I thought my marriage was complicated."

They were cleaning up the remnants of their dinner while Christopher was oblivious to what was going on around him. He was completely focussed on the movie playing in front of him. 

“You can’t save someone from themselves… Not if they don’t want it."

“Ain’t that the truth."

“Especially if you aren’t around to see that they need saving."

Eddie knew where Buck was going with this. They had already sat down together and worked everything out. They were passed it.

“I’m going to stop you there."

Eddie held out a hand to stop Buck from continuing his train of thought.

“Eddie, we need to talk about this." Buck looked over at Eddie pleading to let him continue.

“Buck. We’ve sat down and hashed it all out. I know you think you could have done more. But we didn’t let each other in when we needed each other the most. That’s ok. That’s not just on you."

“I could have done more. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to make it up to you. I’m at a loss."

Eddie took a sip of his beer and tried to reorganize his thoughts. But all he could think of in that moment, was what came out of his mouth next.

“I love you."

And here we are. Back to where we started. Buck was frozen in place. He hadn’t been expecting Eddie to say that to him. With Christopher waiting for them in the living room.

“Are you there?"

Buck shook himself and blinked a few times.

“Physically, yes. Mentally is debatable."

Eddie let out a huff of laughter. Eddie wasn’t worried. Buck would process things eventually.

Eddie turned and went to walk back into the living room. Eddie felt Buck grab his hand as he tried to walk away and give Buck space to process.

“Did you say what I thought you said?"

“I don’t know. What do you think I said?" Eddie turned back towards Buck.

Buck had a multitude of emotions flickering across his face. He seemed to settle on stunned, in awe and a bit befuddled.

Buck swallowed roughly.

“Did you mean it?"

“Did I mean what exactly?” Eddie stood, waiting with a slight smile on his face. He didn’t exactly know how this was going play out. Anything could happen. Now that it was out in the open.

“Can you say it again?"

“I love you."

“That’s what I thought you said." Buck swiftly stepped into Eddie’s space and pressed their foreheads together. Eddie could feel Buck’s breath against his lips. His heart was racing in anticipation.

Who was going to be the first to close the gap?

They stood there breathing each other in.

What was weird was Christopher could probably see them from his place in the living room. He hadn’t said anything yet, so he must just think nothing of it.

Eddie decided to close the gap between them. The tension between them had been building for too long. It was time to break the tension.

Eddie gently brushed his lips against Buck’s softly for a moment. He pulled back slightly and pressed their foreheads back together and waited for Buck to respond.

Buck pulled back slightly and brought his hands to Eddie’s face and brought their lips back together. Eddie stepped closer into Buck’s space. Eddie pressed Buck into the kitchen island, Buck had one of the chairs pressing into his back. At that moment he didn’t really care.

“Can you stop kissing now. You are missing the movie!" Christopher called from the living room.

Eddie laughed against Buck’s lips. He pressed one more kiss to Buck’s lips before stepping away.

“Our presence had been requested."

Buck smiled and shook his head. “Come on you dork."

Buck grabbed onto Eddie’s hand and started leading him back to the living room where Christopher was waiting for them.

“I love you, too. By the way. If it wasn’t already obvious."

“It was. But it’s always nice to hear."

“Dad. Buck. Hurry up you are missing the movie."

“We’ll finish this later." Buck whispered into Eddie’s ear.

“Promises. Promises."


End file.
